Akumatization
' 'In "Malediktator", Tikki states "And less Akumatizations" on behalf of Chloé's departure from Paris. is the special superpower granted by the Butterfly Miraculous to its owner.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/994137034037002240 Description The Butterfly Miraculous owner first uses the Miraculous to detect strong emotions, presumably to detect when someone is in need of help. They then infuse energy into a butterfly, transforming it into an Akuma. The Akuma is then sent on its way to find the person it is supposed to bond with. Once the Akuma reaches the person, it possesses an object belonging to them, and creates a telepathic link between the person and the Butterfly Miraculous owner. Once the person agrees to work with the Miraculous owner, the person is enveloped in a magical dark-purple ether. When the ether dissipates, the person is transformed into a super powered being. The powers granted correspond with the person's personality traits and/or circumstances. The Butterfly Miraculous owner can remove one's powers by revoking the Akuma. More than one person can be Akumatized at the same time if they are both holding the same object the Akuma affects. The Akumatized people usually follow the desires of the Butterfly Miraculous owner, with a few exceptions. The Butterfly Miraculous owner can telepathically talk to their Akumatized champion from a distance, and whenever they do, a butterfly-shaped light mask appears over both of their faces. The Miraculous owner cannot control the champion's mind, however.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872000705967554560 If necessary, the Miraculous owner has the power to inflict pain on their champion, either for disobeying orders, or using their powers for the wrong reasons.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872020337164251139 and https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872021350373896196 The Akuma/Akumatized champion must be within a certain range of the Butterfly Miraculous owner for the mental connection to be in effect. If an Akuma gets too far away, then mental connection cannot be established. Then, the people they affect (given they are attracted to negative emotions) will go on a rampage without a reason why they gained a power in the first place and without anyone to prevent them from abusing their powers. If the object containing the Akuma is broken, it will be released and the transformation will be undone. If the Akuma is allowed to fly away, it will multiply into thousands and possess any random people they come across. These people are transformed into physical duplicates of the original Akuma champion; however, these duplicates will be frozen stiff like statues. If the original Akuma champion is re-Akumatized, the duplicates will come to life and serve as the originals personal army. The only way to prevent this is to capture and purify the Akuma before it can fly away. Currently, the only known way to do so is by using the Yo-yo granted by the Ladybug Miraculous. Akumatization is a very helpful superpower, but the Butterfly Miraculous owner can only make one Akuma at a time. The only times there are multiple beings are when the Akuma duplicates or when the Miraculous owner' powers are enhanced, like when Hawk Moth uses Catalyst's powers to boost his own. In "Félix", it is revealed that the Butterfly Miraculous owner can also talk through their Akumatized champions, much like how a Fox Miraculous owner can talk through their illusions and a Peacock Miraculous owner can talk through their Sentimonsters. The Akumatization of the victim remains when the holder detransforms or even if the Butterfly Miraculous and/or its owner are no longer of this world, as seen in "Simon Says" and "Cat Blanc". Similar to the Miraculous transformations, the victim's body must be strong enough to hold the transformation when being Akumatized. If not, the transformation will drop and the champion will lose their powers, as seen in "Ladybug". Uses For a complete list of Akumatization uses, see Akumatized villains. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Akumatization is the only superpower that requires an external factor not provided by the transformation to work; the butterflies. * Season 2 had responded to the question that Akumatization works on more than just humans, such as robots, animals, and kwamis.https://youtu.be/vtO8bbvmU0g?t=3012 ** "Robostus" reveals that Akumas can affect machines like Max's robot as long as they have emotions. ** In “Queen Wasp”, Pollen is indirectly Akumatized because of the Akumatization of the Bee Miraculous. * Sometimes, animals or objects are indirectly transformed with the Akumatized person, including Roger Raincomprix's car in "Rogercop", Jagged Stone's alligator Fang in "Guitar Villain", and Santa Claus' horses in "Santa Claws". * People can be Akumatized more than once, and it can be either with the same or different identity. * People feeling insufficient emotion can decline to become Akumatized, such as those targeted by Hawk Moth if they don't despair enough.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872023423832162305 ** In "Despair Bear", "Gigantitan", "Zombizou", and "Chameleon", it was shown that the Akuma would stop if its target has overcome his or her emotions. ** In "Catalyst", Hawk Moth's powers were increased, and he no longer needed the consent of his target, though the Akuma still needed intense emotions to take hold of its target. * Like Cataclysm, Akumatization doesn't need the Butterfly Miraculous tool to activate it. ** However in "Backwarder", since Hawk Moth was not in his lair and instead hiding in a train bathroom, he used an Akuma that was contained within his cane. * The Akumatized beings are meant to be superheroes, but the Butterfly Miraculous holder can also make them supervillains, Hawk Moth creating the latter for evil intentions. ** Akumatized villains are chosen by Hawk Moth because of their negative emotions, like sadness or anger, but it's unknown if Akumatized heroes have to feel the same type of emotions to be sensed and/or transformed by the Butterfly Miraculous holder. Hawk Moth specifically goes after people who are in despair and are not happy because it is easier for him to manipulate people into doing bad things.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872023906080755713 ** If the person isn't despaired enough, they can refuse the Akuma.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872023423832162305 *** In "Zombizou," Caline Bustier almost manages to resist her Akumatization. *** In "Miraculer", Chloé successfully resists her Akumatization. ** Akuma means "Demon" in Japanese. Presumably, if the Butterfly Miraculous were being used to create heroes, not villains, it would be a different colored butterfly that was created and called something else. ** In French, Hawk Moth tells his Akumas to "darken the heart" of his victims. * Sentimonsters can be Akumatized as they are the embodiment of one's emotions. * With the exception of the Butterfly Miraculous, Miraculouses don't protect their holders from being Akumatized. * According to an official book of ambiguous canon, the Butterfly's superpower is Evilize. ** This is likely not true, as the book is known to be full of mistakes, and the Butterfly Miraculous' intended purpose is to create superheroes. * According to Marinette in "Hawk Moth and the Akumatized Villains", the stronger negative emotions a person feels the stronger they are as Akumatized villains. de:Akumatisierung es:Akumatización Category:Superpowers